For What It's Worth
by Wulfenprince
Summary: Eddie/OC: Sacrifices are made, whether they are for the good or bad. They are needed in some cases, but it doesn't mean one has to like it. Edison Castile has made many sacrifices in his life to become a Guardian. Even if it meant sacrificing love.


_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He groaned, _Who the?_

Sitting up Edison Castile looked around his pitch black room and frowned. Who would be tapping at his window at... two A.M.? Rubbing his face he got up, fixed his bottoms and twisted his shirt back around. Pushing back his curtains he gave a weak smile. "What's up, Hope?" he asked, forcing back a yawn.

Blond hair and green eyes stared at him as she climbed inside. "Can I stay for a little bit? My parents are at it again,"

Eddie only nodded as he closed the window behind her. Hope Landon had been his best friend since he could remember. She was a human who lived with her family within the Dhampir community. It was rare for humans to know about their existence, but Hope was his best friend and he would tell her anything. She accepted him for him. She was also his on and off girlfriend. Their summer flings kept him relaxed, and released from the tension of being on edge all the time at the Academy.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he lead her over to his bed. Her parents often fought, causing her to seek comfort from him. He didn't mind it, after all she helped him when he needed it. If giving her a simple place of refuge for a few hours, he would be damned if he didn't give it to her.

The Landon's were nice people, but they bickered more often than not.

"Is it bad tonight?" he asked, laying back down and grabbed the remote for his TV. Eddie turned on the T.V. and lowering the volume to a barely audible decibel.

Crawling up next to him, Hope rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, I'm surprised our neighbors aren't awake yet,"

"Me too," the Dhampir laughed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, the soft tresses catching gently but smoothed away after a quick tug. They laid there silently and just watched the TV, the soft blue light illuminated his room and he used that as leverage to watch her face.

"I'll miss you when you go back to school," she whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I wish you went to school with me, I wish you didn't have to leave..." she sighed.

Edison closed his eyes, listening to her words. That was their only trouble in paradise. Summer was coming to a close, and Eddie would soon be back at St. Vladimir's Academy for his senior year. After graduation, who knew when he would be able to see his best friend? He had been training all of his life for his dream. He wanted to become a Guardian, and protect all that he held dear to him; Hope was included in that picture. He was so close he could practically taste it, but leaving was the hardest part.

He hated leaving home, his family, his girlfriend. Sure he has his friends at the Academy. He sure as fuck missed Mason, but it wasn't home. Edison had to make sacrifices. That's what being a Guardian meant, making sacrifices for the survival of all Moroi, Dhampir, and humans. Moroi come first, they always came first.

"I'll miss you too, but this is my life. These are my dreams, and I'm chasing after them." he explained, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, but... life is so much better when you're here. Everyone's so happy. Your mom, your brother and sister, and me." Hope said.

"Things will get better, I promise. Besides, this isn't going to be the last that you see of me. When I get vacation time, I'll come see you." Eddie reassured her.

But Hope wouldn't have it, she sat up and looked him in the eyes. "When? Three years from now when your charge decides to give you some time off? Even then, where will that be? In another country on a Guardian's salary? Even you know they don't get paid enough for what they do. For what they have to endure," She closed her eyes. "What if you die?" Hope's voice wavered and her bottom lip trembled.

Eddie pushed himself up, cupping her face within his hands. "I won't die, I'm one of the best Novices at the Academy. Have a little faith," he attempted to console.

"Just because you're one of the best novices doesn't mean anything, and you know it, there is always someone better than you."

The Dhampir sighed and kissed her."I'll come back, I promise."

"I can't wait around for you forever, Eddie. I love you, but... I can't wait around for you. I'll be here, I'll be your best friend, but I can't promise to still be your's when you come back." The human girl replied bitterly.

Those words stung, but he knew they were the truth. He had known for a long time that they could possibly never make it past a mere high school relationship. He wouldn't dare force Hope to sit and wait for him. She had her own dreams to follow, and he had his. "I wouldn't ask that of you. Your friendship is more than enough if we're not meant to be in the future," Eddie kissed her again, laying her back on the bed.

His hands slipped beneath her top, feeling her skin beneath his fingertips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He couldn't deny her just as she couldn't deny him. He made love to her that night as though it was his last. In a way it could have been. His life wasn't promised, and he wanted to make the best of what he had. Because they _always_ come first.


End file.
